deep_six_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Southside
Southside Southside is the town that the PRT owns in After the Flash Deep Six and Deep Six Legends. Multiple organizations are found in the town. The town has undergone geopolitical turmoil, and the majority of the inhabitants are impoverished due to the everlasting effects of war that have struck deep. Southside Police Department The SPD (Southside Police Department) has been in service and operational use since its founding in 2084. The SPD main goal is to maintain and enforce law and order in this small town and most of its policies surround the very ideal of it. It was in a more funded and active state from its year of birth until the mid-2090s, The US had lost to the newly formed nation of the PRT, leaving a power vaccum inside of the department. As of 2115, the SPD has been neglected and the funds that it needs to keep up with groups such as the REDs and B3 has been a setback, However plenty of PRT officers had been employed to help counter this. The public sees the SPD as one of the least corrupt departments within Southside as well mas aintaining good relations with the people in keeping the peace. National Standard Caravan Company The National Standard Caravan Company (Often found as NCC or NSCC) was founded in the 2090's just after the Atlanta crisis by a conglomerate of traders as an assurance of their own survival in these uncertain times. The NCC was formed on the principle that trade is a necessity for the survival of a country. As a result, the NCC trade between Southside and Northside. Much to the dismay of both sides given the recent regional tension. Because of the work, the NCC do they are often approached by some unsavory characters to do dubious trades. But as the NCC prefer to keep their contracts with Southside and Northside they refuse to do so and as a result become targets for unlawful acts. As a result of the NCC often employ guards for protection and security of the goods. Tidewater Health Service The Tidewater Health Service was established by the Public Health Act of 2100, passed after heavy political campaigning against the former privatized system that was in many areas inefficient. The passing of the Public Health Act of 2100 gave the Secretary of Health and Human Services the responsibility of forming the Tidewater Health Service, or THS. Since its’ formation, the THS has provided effective healthcare for the citizens of the PRT, with US citizens regularly illegally entering the PRT to gain access to healthcare. However, the THS isn’t perfect. Wait times can be long for less serious conditions, due to a demand for health services that sometimes overwhelms the government, along with the THS many times being underfunded in favor of the military. The THS, being unrelated to security and having a high stake in the public image of the PRT, is easily one of the least corrupt sections of the government of the PRT. Faction Sub-Page: https://deep-six-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Factions